Worlds Collide
by doinkies
Summary: It was just an ordinary school day for Tsukino Usagi...until she was zapped into different worlds much like her own (aka: the many foreign dubs of Sailormoon). Will Usagi ever get back home? *UPDATE*: Chapter 8 now added-Be sure to R&R!
1. Author Notes

Worlds Collide  
By doink-chan  
email: doinkchan@yahoo.com  
  
Author Notes  
  
I am an avid SM fanfic reader, and I wanted to do something a little   
out of the ordinary.   
For this story, I made Usagi travel to different dubs, which are called  
"worlds" in this story.  
I can't tell you the dubs mentioned, because then it will spoil the   
story for you!:)  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy my second fanfic.  
*doink-chan*  
  
As always, Sailor Moon is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha   
Comics, Toei Animation, DIC, and CWI. 


	2. Chapter 1 The First World

Worlds Collide  
by doink-chan (aka Sailor_Gee)  
email: doinkchan@yahoo.com  
---------------------------------------  
Chapter 1-The First World  
---------------------------------------  
Usagi woke up and looked at her alarm clock. Surprisingly, it was only 10 minutes before school.  
She quickly got into her uniform, ate breakfast, brushed her hair,   
kissed her mom goodbye, and got her lunch money-very uncommon for her, since she was always late.  
But just when she was leaving..."ZAP"  
Usagi was immediately transported to a blue tunnel. She was sliding along it. Along the sides, there were some gray TV screens. One had some planets and comets. One had fog planets, and one had a picture of a bedroom. Usagi slid into the bedroom one. All of a sudden, she heard a voice say: "Welcome to DIC Tokyo."  
And then, the adventure began.  
******************************  
Usagi had to hurry to get to school. When she finally made it, she noticed something strange.  
On the top of the school, it was supposed to say Juuban Toshishita   
Takai Gakuen.  
But instead, it said Crossroads Junior High School. Usagi pretended not to notice, and hurried into Miss Haruna's class and sat down just as the bell rang.  
"Serena! How many times have I told you not to run into the classroom?"  
"Serena? I'm Usagi, Haruna-sensei!"  
"I'm not Haruna-sensei, I'm Miss Haruna, and you are Serena, not Yousoggy or whatever."  
"It's Usagi! Oo-sa-gee!"  
"Fine then, Oosawhatsits. Sit down and wait for the class to start." Usagi sat down.  
She didn't know why Miss Haruna had forgotten her name.  
*******************************************************  
Later at lunch, Usagi sat down with her friend Osaka Naru and some of her other friends.  
"Hey, Naru-chan," Usagi said, "Did you check out that guy in class yet?"  
"Naru-chan? I'm not Naru-chan! I'm Molly Baker, and I have no idea what the doink you're talking about, Serena!"  
"Molly Baker? Doink? I have no clue what you're talking about! Come on, I'm sure you know who that guy in class is." "Who, Serena?"  
"You know, Motoki, Unazuki-chan's brother?"   
"Motoki? Unazuki-chan? Who are these people? I'm leaving now, Serena!" "FOR THE SECOND TIME, I'M USAGI, NOT SERENA!!!!!"  
"By the way, what kind of a name is Usagi, anyway?"   
"Grrrr..." Usagi had no idea what was going on.  
"Tell me it's just a dream..."  
******************************  
After school, Usagi walked home. She was hoping for a sign of relief, after the day she had been having. Then, a very familiar boy with black hair walked up to her. "Mamo-chan!"   
"Who the heck is Mamo-chan? I'm Darien, remember?"   
"D-D-Darien?"  
"Yes..."  
"Geesh," Usagi thought. "Even Mamo-chan has a different name!"  
"By the way, are you possessed by the Negaverse or something? You're acting strange today..."  
"Negaverse? What's a Negaverse?"  
"Never mind..."  
  
*To Be Continued* 


	3. Chapter 2 The Second World

Worlds Collide  
By doink-chan  
  
  
Chapter 2-The Second World  
  
(Author's Note: This took place just after Usagi got home. I had to   
cut out a few parts I was going to put in Chapter 1, like the battle   
where Usagi was puzzled by the "Negaverse" and by her little brother's   
American name, for fear it would make the story too long. So forgive   
me.:) Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chap.2 and send me comments, flames,   
time bombs, diapers, anything about my story at doinkchan@yahoo.com. Also please R&R on FF.Net.  
*doink-chan*  
  
  
Just when Usagi was finishing her homework, that "ZAP" noise came on   
again...  
And then she was in the same tunnel, although this time, she slid into   
the fog planets.  
Who knew what would happen to her in this world?  
***********************************************  
Usagi woke up.  
This time, she was late for school.  
"Why, Why, Why didn't someone wake me up??!!!" she cried.  
She had to hurry.  
Just when she was at school, she noticed something funny.  
Instead of the kanji that she normally saw around Tokyo, it was   
replaced by German writing.  
"Huh??" she thought. "Why is there no kanji here?"  
She pretended not to notice though, and entered the school.  
**********************************************************  
When Usagi entered Miss Haruna's classroom, she was horrified.   
"BUNNY! Why are you late again? Stand in the hall until I come out   
to get you!"  
"Yes, Haruna-sens...Bunny? Why are you calling me Bunny?"  
"Don't get funny with me, Bunny! Now stand outside!"  
Usagi sighed and went into the hall.  
She didn't know why today was so strange.  
*****************************************  
Later, Usagi sat down for lunch with her friends just as always, and   
then she noticed something strange on Hino Rei's plate.  
"Rei-chan, what are you eating?"  
"Oh, just some krapfen my mom packed in my lunch..."  
"Krapfen? What's that? Can I try some?"  
"Sure, Bunny."  
Usagi lifted a forkful of krapfen to her mouth and immediately spat it   
out.  
"Blech! What is this stuff?"  
"Oh, little breads with spinach in them..."  
"No wonder it tastes so bad!"  
Usagi saw Luna by the table.  
"You know, Bunny," Luna said, "you should eat your krapfen because all   
Germans eat it, like you."  
"BUT LUNA, I'M NOT GERMAN! I'M JAPANESE!!!!!"  
"No, you're German."  
"JAPANESE!!!! I'M JAPANESE, YOU DOINK!!!!!"  
"For heavens sake, Bunny, I'm not a doink!"  
"Grrrr..."  
Usagi pinched herself a few times, to wake up from this nightmare, but   
she didn't.  
"Why, why, why..."  
********************  
Usagi went home.  
She had to sit down on the bed and get some relief.  
She didn't know why this thing was happening to her.  
To calm herself, she went for a walk with Luna and her friends.  
But then she noticed something else strange.  
People were lying on the ground.   
It looked like they were dead.  
"This is probably a plot of Queen Periglia!" Kino Makoto said.  
"Who the heck is Queen Periglia?" Usagi asked.  
"Surely you know, Bunny! She is the ruler of the Dark Kingdom, and   
apparently she's stealing energy again!" Luna cried.   
"Look! There she is!" Aino Minako said.  
Usagi turned and faced Queen Beryl.  
"Oh, look, it's those Sailor Dweebs. But don't worry, you are right. I   
did steal energy from these people, to release the Dark Force and make   
Earth under the rule of the Dark Kingdom!" Beryl shouted.  
"You won't do that, Periglia!" Mizuno Ami said.   
"Soldiers, we need fog power!" Luna said.  
"Right!"  
Usagi transformed first.  
"Moon Prism Power Make Up! Hey, why isn't this working?"   
"Bunny, you're supposed to say Powers of the Moon Fog, Open!" yelled   
Makoto.  
"All right then, Makoto-chan..."  
"Power of the Moon Fog, Open!"  
"Power of the Jupiter Fog, Open!"  
"Power of the Venus Fog, Open!"  
"Power of the Mercury Fog, Open!"  
"Power of the Mars Fog, Open!"  
The Sailor Soldiers transformed, and they were ready to take on Queen   
Beryl.  
"Soap Bubbles, Fly!" Mercury yelled.  
The bubbles did nothing more than doink Beryl for a few minutes, but   
she sprang up again.  
"Power of Thunder, Crash!"  
"I call upon this fireball!"  
"Love Chain, encircle this villain!"  
"Moon Tiara Action...oh, wait, I think it's something like...Moon   
Tiara, fly!"  
"I call upon this ice to freeze her!"  
The powers combined defeated Queen Beryl, and they were done.   
************************************************************  
Usagi went home and rested a bit.  
She was exhausted.  
She did not understand why those strange things happened.  
"Please, tell me it's a dream..." 


	4. Chapter 3 The Third World, aka the Neve...

Worlds Collide  
By doink-chan  
Email: doinkchan@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 3-The Third World, or, The Never-Done Saban Dub-Part 1  
**********************************************************************  
Thankies for the good reviews, FF.net readers! *gives a fluffy doink to all who reviewed*  
Anyway, here's the third chapter of Worlds Collide. Enjoy and if you have any comments, please either email doinkies at doinkchan@yahoo.com, or leave your comments on FF.net's reviews page. ^^ *doink-chan*  
**********************************************************************  
"I have to get back now! To my home!"  
Tsukino Usagi was in a terrible predicament. She had already been transported to two different places.   
"Hmmm, I wonder what Ikuko-mama is thinking now. I hope she knows I'm OK..."  
She didn't know what had caused this, or why it was being done. All she knew was that she had to get home.  
"ZAP!"  
Usagi was sliding down the blue tunnel yet again, but this time sliding into the planets and comets she had seen earlier.  
**********************************************************************  
Beverly Hills, CA, USA. A quiet little town, known for its valley girls and beach babes. In the Beverly Megamall, Amy Anderson and Raye Waters were doing some shopping.  
"Hey, Amy, I wonder where, like, Serena is, like. I, like, haven't seen her all, like, day," Raye said in the typical valley girl dialect.  
"Hmmm, Raye, you're, like, right. But whatever! Let's go get the, like, latest Backstreet Boys, like, CD." Both of them giggled.   
**********************************************************************  
Usagi landed on the sidewalk with a thud. She dizzily got up and was soon found by Lita Karo, who happened to be in a wheelchair. "Like, hi, Serena! What are you, like, doing here? We were, like, totally going to go shopping, like, today..." said Lita.  
Even in the wheelchair, Usagi could make out the familiar face of...  
"Mako-chan!"   
"Mayko-chain? Like, who's she? I'm, like, Lita Karo, like."   
"But you're Kino Makoto! You're one of the Sailor Senshi! You fight with me! And you're not in a wheelchai-"  
"Who, like, is this Kaino Mikato dude? And if, like, you make fun of me, like, for being in a, like, wheelchair, you are soooo, like, going to get, like, a politically correct moral, like..."  
And with Usagi draped over the back of her wheelchair, Lita went to Serena's house.  
**********************************************************************  
Poor Usagi was bewildered. Why did Makoto keep saying "like" all the time? And why was her name Lita Karo instead of Kino Makoto?   
And what was that fluffy thing in her room?  
"Oh, that's like, Luna. She, like, meows," Lita said. "Hey, like, Mina's here, like! And she like, brought Amy and, like, Raye, too! C'mon, Serena!"   
Usagi noticed something about Luna. She didn't have a crescent moon on her forehead. "Luna? It's me, Usagi..." she said to the cat. But Luna just meowed in reply.  
"Huh? She doesn't talk, and she doesn't look like Luna..."  
Now Usagi was even more bewildered than before.  
**********************************************************************  
She went down to the hall where Mina Lovelips, Amy, Raye and Lita were, and listened to their conversation about the purchases they had made at the mall.  
"Hey, Mina, I, like, bought, like, the new Backstreet Boys CD, like!!!!" "Who's your favorite, like, Backstreet Boy, Raye?" "Oh, my, like, favorite, is Kevin. He's such a, like, babely hottie!!!!" "Hey, look, there's, like, Serena!" "Hey, Serena, like, do you like, wanna listen to this, like, totally new Backstreet Boys, like, CD that, like, Amy bought at the, like, mall?"  
Usagi, trying to be polite to the teenyboppers, said "Sure."  
But just as soon as Amy took the CD out of its case, something beeped under the sofa cushion.   
"Hey, Amy, it's the, like, Moon Beeper! Something, like, evil is on the loose!"  
Amy pulled the Moon Beeper out, and Usagi could see that it looked like a crystal ball, only it had buttons on the base. Amy pushed one button, and in the crystal ball there appeared....a strange man, at least to Usagi.  
"Commander Artemis, like, what's the scoop? Is there something, like, evil going on?" Lita asked.  
"Artemis? I thought Artemis was Minako-chan's cat..." Usagi thought to herself.   
"The Alterverse is trying to blow up the Beverly Megamall and kill all the people inside, not to mention the stuff!" Commander Artemis said.  
"Oh, like, no! If they, like, blow up the Beverly Megamall, then I won't be able to get that, like, cute Kevin doll, like!"  
"Plus I won't, like, get Darien, like, to go on a date with me!"  
"Also, like, I totally won't get to, like, buy that new Dream Street limited edition single!"  
Commander Artemis was understandably getting sick of the valley-speak, so he simply barked out, "GET TO YOUR SKYBOARDS AND FLY TO THE MALL AND STOP THE ALTERVERSE!!!!!"  
"Skyboards?" Usagi thought. "What are those?"  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 3 point 2 The Third World, aka ...

Worlds Collide  
by doink-chan  
email: doinkchan@yahoo.com  
***********************************************************************  
Chapter 3.2: The Third World, or the Never-Done Saban Dub-Part 2  
***********************************************************************  
A note from the doink:  
  
Thanks for your support, FF.net readers! Without you, doinkies wouldn't be writing fanfics (OK, I realize that I sound like some popstar saying canned dialog, but this is sincere). *gives a fluffy gee to all the reviewers*  
  
As for this chapter and the previous part: Most of you readers have probably seen a videoclip so doinky, you wonder why someone even bothered to make it. So doinky, that you wonder what Sailormoon would be like if a certain company had dubbed it. I'm talking about...Saban's Sailormoon dub pilot.  
  
This pilot, made back in 1994 or so, was completely different from the Sailormoon we know and love. It was part live action, and part animation. In it, Sailor Jupiter was in a wheelchair. And in it, the senshi were complete, like, valley girls.  
  
The animated sequences came only when the senshi fought (riding on skyboards). And Saban used different animation. Doinky, even. For one, Sailormoon didn't have her odangos. And Sailormoon without her odangos is like a sandwich without the bread.  
  
doinkies, being the imaginative doink that she is, decided to recreate what she thought the Saban dub would be like if it were really a TV show, thus leading up to Chapter 3 of Worlds Collide.  
  
Hope you enjoy part 2, and as always send comments to doinkies at doinkchan@yahoo.com or review it on the FF.net review page.  
  
*doink-chan*  
***********************************************************************  
When Usagi had left for school that fateful day, fighting with valley girls hadn't been on her schedule. She wanted to get back home to Tokyo, and be with her real friends.  
  
But unfortunately, she was stuck in Beverly Hills, in a big mansion, with strange people who tossed around the word "like" like they were playing basketball.  
  
Did I mention Makoto was in a wheelchair?  
  
"When I get back home, I am going to see why I was zapped into all these worlds," Usagi thought to herself. But she had a youma to fight first that was terrorizing the Beverly Megamall.   
  
However, the method of fighting was way different...  
***********************************************************************  
Usagi grudgingly followed Amy Anderson, Raye Waters, Lita Karo and Mina Lovelips to the garage.   
  
She had not expected what was to be found in there, though...  
  
Inside a secret compartment, there were strange, freakish things standing against a wall. Usagi could see that they looked much like surfboards, only they had a little jet propeller in the back.   
  
There were 5 in all-one with little pink bunnies and moons, one with waves crashing, an orange one with flames printed on top, a green one with thunderbolts, and a red one with little hearts and cupids.  
  
"Minako-er, Mina, what are these things?" Usagi asked. Mina stared at her suspiciously as she said, "Serena, like, have you totally lost your, like, *mind*? These are, like, skyboards. You, like, fly on them."  
  
"Skyboards?" Usagi thought. She had never used a skyboard before in battle-she was a fast runner and usually got to the scene of the youma before it had completely destroyed Tokyo. So did the other senshi.   
  
So why did these senshi need skyboards to fly?  
  
"Come on, Serena! Get on your, like, skyboard!" Raye yelled.  
"But Rei-cha-er, Raye- What do you do to get on it? What do you do to make it fly?" Usagi asked. Raye gave Usagi an "I'm-so-much-smarter-than-you" look, and said "Well, duh, you step on the, like, skyboard and say, like, 'SKYBOARD, ACTIVATE!' Then it, like, flies."  
"Oh," Usagi remarked, "Well, then..."  
  
Usagi got on the skyboard that had little bunnies and moons printed on top and yelled "SKYBOARD, ACTIVATE!" All the other senshi did so as well.   
  
Usagi noted that when she yelled "SKYBOARD, ACTIVATE!", she also transformed into a senshi. "How come they don't say a separate phrase to turn into a senshi?" Usagi thought to herself.  
  
All the senshi had by now flew out the large window in the garage, and were flying over Beverly Hills. Usagi's feet were getting tired from standing on the skyboard for so long, so she asked Amy, "How far is it to the mall?"  
"Well, like, the mall's, like, only a mile away," Amy said. Usagi just wished she could get home fast enough.  
***********************************************************************  
Mina was the first to spot the mall, which was easy enough because they could see a large youma near it.   
"Well, at least, like, the monster, like, didn't destroy, like, the mall yet," Mina said. "I, like, still can get that, like, Dream Street limited edition single!!"  
"Mina, this isn't the time for limited edition singles!!!! We have to stop the youma!!!" Usagi yelled.  
"What's a yow-muh, Serena? I only see a, like, monster!" Mina said.  
"Nevermind, just go down there and kill the monster!"  
"OK!"  
  
All the senshi had parked their skyboards down near the parking lot of the Beverly Megamall, and they could see that the youma had quite a few people (and cars) in their grasp.  
"Scouts, attack the monster!" Lita said. She immediately began to do so, zapping the monster with a thunderbolt that, to Usagi, looked like it came out of a low-budget movie.  
"HUGE FIREBALL BUUUUUUUUURN!!" yelled Raye, who immediately threw a large fireball at the youma, burning it.  
"WATER SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!" exclaimed Amy, who had thrown a puddle-sized ball of water at the youma.  
"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE CUUUUUUUUURE!!!" shouted Mina, who had a cupid come and shoot the youma with an arrow.  
"MOOOOOOON TIAAAAAAAAARA ACTIOOOOOOOOON!!!" Usagi finished the battle by throwing her tiara at the youma, completely disintegrating it.  
  
The rest of the senshi, or scouts as they called themselves, celebrated by shopping at the mall. Usagi was just about to leave when she, again, heard the familiar "ZAP!"  
"Now what will happen?" Usagi thought to herself.  
***********************************************************************  
doinkies hopes you enjoyed Chapter 3.2! Please review on FF.net, or send praise, flames, fluffy doinks, and all the rest to doinkchan@yahoo.com.  
(Just hope no Dream Street limited edition singles show up in there...) 


	6. Chapter 4 Usako phone home

Worlds Collide  
by doink-chan  
email: doinkchan@yahoo.com  
***********************************************************************  
Chapter 4: Usako phone home  
***********************************************************************  
A note from the doink:  
  
Thankies for the reviews I've gotten since Chapter 3.2-doinkies really appreciates it! *throws confetti on reviewers* For the curious readers who responded with "Well, where can I find this Saban dub pilot you keep talking about, doinkies?" (or at least something like that), you can find it at http://www.toonamiarsenal.com. Click on the Sailormoon section, and scroll down until you find the Saban pilot. There is also a longer version there with a guy actually introducing it and gushing about how great the dub is, and that makes it even more funny. ^_^  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter of WC, and stay doinky!  
  
doink-chan  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chiba Mamoru hung up the phone yet again.  
  
He had a sad look on his face, and his blue eyes looked like they were about to flood over with tears any second now. The reason? Ever since Usagi, his beloved Usagi, had gone to school a few days ago, he had not heard from her since.  
  
Usagi's parents were equally worried about their little odangoed treasure, calling the police and search and rescue. Both of their searches had found nothing-not even a lock from her hair.   
  
The rest of the senshi-Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako-were also very concerned about Usagi and where she was. After all, how could they fight without Sailormoon?   
  
And, indeed, where was Usagi?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tsukino Usagi wondered where the blue tunnel would take her this time. She had already fought, or at least tried to fight, with senshi who looked like the senshi she knew, but were completely different personality-wise. Especially in Beverly Hills, where she had been earlier.  
  
To her surprise, the tunnel dumped her into the familiar world of...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Home!"  
Usagi looked around to make sure that this was, indeed, the Tokyo she knew and loved. She could see the signs in kanji, people calling out to one another in Japanese, and the smell of okonomiyaki, miso soup and ramen mingling together from different restaurants.  
  
At that point, Usagi knew she was home.  
  
Or maybe because she was hungry, but never mind...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mamoru wandered the streets of Tokyo looking for Usagi, as he had done all the time these past few days. "Usakoooooooooooooo! Usako, doko desu kaaaaaaa?*" he cried, but the sound was lost in the noise of the crowd and the beeps of several cars in a traffic jam. Not a sign of Usagi anywhere.  
  
But wait...who's that blond girl sitting on a park bench?  
  
Mamoru got closer to the girl, and stared at her...and she had odangos! Could this be Usagi?   
  
"Ano...konnichiwa, Usako. Ogenki desu ka? Daijoubu desu ka?**" Mamoru asked the girl-who-looked-suspiciously-like-Usagi.  
  
"Huh? I don't know what you're saying, Darien! What is that gibberish you're speaking anyway??"  
  
Mamoru could see that the girl was speaking...English. He only knew a little English that he had been taught in the orphanage school, but he certainly wasn't fluent enough to understand what she had said.   
  
Besides, Usagi wasn't very good at speaking English.  
  
But...if she looked like Usagi...and she moved like Usagi...and was dressed like Usagi...  
  
Mamoru took a little time for the English words to float down through the forest of Japanese words in his brain, and then asked:  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The girl laughed at his accent, and then said, "I'm Serena Tsukino. I fight love and justice as Sailormoon, along with the rest of the Sailor Scouts. I'm 14 years old, and I go to Crossroads Junior High-"  
  
It didn't take much to get Mamoru angry.   
  
Especially if a native English speaker made fun of his accent.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Usagi finally made it to a telephone booth near Juuban's mall. She thought she would call Mamoru and her parents, and let them know she was OK.   
  
She rummaged through her purse-decorated with bunnies and moons-and finally found a couple hundred-yen coins-enough to make a few quick calls.   
  
She plopped a coin into the coin slot and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Operator? I'd like to make a call to the Tsukino household in Azabu Juuban...no, not Tuskino, Tsukino...Tsu-ki-no..."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mamoru's cheeks were red as he prepared to punch Usagi for laughing at his accent.  
  
Then he remembered...Usagi would never do anything like that...  
  
He only knew a few words of what the girl had said, but he summarized it in his head: This girl is Serena Tsukino. She fights evil with the Sailor Scouts...  
  
Wait a minute..."scouts"? And why was Usagi called Serena?  
  
Nobody in his life had ever called the senshi "scouts"...not him, nor Usagi, nor any of the other senshi. He didn't know what "scouts" even meant. Maybe he could ask Minako, she was fluent in English, unlike him...  
  
"Maybe Serena is Usagi's long lost gaijin*** cousin," he thought to himself.  
  
"At least that would explain why they have the same family name..."  
  
He thought he would go to the Tsukino house later and ask them if they knew anything about Serena.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hello, Mama? It's Usagi..."  
"My baby!!! Oh Usagi-chan your okaachan**** was so worried about you are you OK are you hurt are you starving to death if you are then I'll fix you up a big bowl of my homemade ramen-"  
"MAMA! Stop it! Remember, I'm calling from a PUBLIC phone-"  
"Gomen nasai*****...anyway, please come over to our house after you hang up, your father has been sooooooo worried..."  
"OK, ja ne******."  
"Ja ne."  
Click.  
  
One phone call down, another to go...  
  
*To be continued in Chapter 5*  
**************************************************************************************************  
So, how did you like Chapter 4? doinkies hopes you enjoyed it. Please review on FF.net's review page or send praise, flames, doinks, MST3K eps and miscellany to doinkchan@yahoo.com. *doink-chan*  
**************************************************************************************************  
Omake: DOINKIES' JAPANESE-TO-ENGLISH DICTIONARY  
*covering Japanese terms used in this chapter of Worlds Collide*  
  
*Usakooooooooooooooo! Usako, where are you?  
  
**Um, hello Usako...How are you? Are you all right?  
  
***a foreigner  
  
****mommy  
  
*****I'm sorry  
  
******See ya later, goodbye (informal) 


	7. Chapter 5 Cats and Dubs

Worlds Collide  
by doink-chan  
email: doinkchan@yahoo.com  
***********************************************************************  
Chapter 5: Cats and Dubs  
***********************************************************************  
A note from the doink:  
  
Yes, doinkies has finally updated! I was busy for a few weeks, but I'm happy to be writing again. As always, thankies for the reviews! *gives a soft, cute, fluffy doink to reviewers*   
  
*story plug* Be sure to read Melora Maxwell's wonderful Hercules fic, "I Won't Say It"! Even if you don't like Disney fics you'll really love it! It's in the Disney section of FF.net, in Cartoons ^^ */story plug*  
  
Anyway, enjoy this chapter of Worlds Collide. As always you can leave your comments on FF.net's review page, or send them to doinkchan@yahoo.com.  
  
doink-chan  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hello, operator...I'd like to call the Chiba residence in Azabu Juuban...Chiba, Chi-ba, not Chiva..."  
  
As the phone made its ringing sound, Usagi wondered what Mamoru would say. "He's probably really worried about me," she thought. "Maybe he thinks I'm dead...I hope not..."  
  
Just then-  
  
"Hi, this is Chiba Mamoru. I'm not here right now, please leave a message after the beep."  
  
Usagi, following the instructions, left a message.  
  
"MAMO-CHAAAAAN!!! This is Usagi! I miss you so much!!!! I hope you're OK! Please call me at my phone number 01-234553-2134!"  
  
Beeep.  
  
With that beep, Usagi immediately hung up the phone and went to her house. Perhaps she would find Mamoru there.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Um, Tsukino-san, do you know of someone named Serena? She looks a lot like Usagi, but she speaks in English. I think she's from America. And she has the same family name as you do, but Usagi never mentioned her before. Do you have any foreign relatives?"  
Tsukino Kenji cast a suspicious look at Mamoru. "Chiba...-san, were you mistaking someone else for Usagi? We have no foreign relatives, and certainly Usagi doesn't have an American cousin named Serena. You must be playing tricks on me."  
"But I saw her on the street!"  
"Chiba-san...go."  
"But-"  
"I said, GO. We have absolutely NO relations to this Serena person. Now GO."  
A disappointed Mamoru shuffled his way out the door, eyes downcast.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Usagi walked up the sidewalk until she spotted her house. Mamoru had already left, catching a bus to his own apartments. As she closed the gate behind her and walked up the path to the front steps, she saw something strange.  
A girl who looked exactly the same as she did was standing at the front door. She even had odangos. Usagi wondered why this girl looked so much like her. "Maybe it's just some cosplayer who wanted to dress up like me," she thought. "After all, I *am* a famous senshi..."  
Usagi timidly walked up to the girl, and finally said:  
  
"Ano, hajimemashite. Tsukino Usagi desu. D-dare desu ka?"*  
  
The girl turned around to face Usagi, with a cold stare in her blue eyes. "Who are you?" she asked. "Why do you look so much like me? Are you a clone from the Negaverse?"  
  
Negaverse...suddenly, Usagi remembered! That term was used for her enemies in the first world she visited! This girl might be from that world!   
  
However, she spoke English. Usagi only knew a little English, and even then, she couldn't speak it very well. But she had to speak English in order to talk to this person. So, Usagi gathered up all the English words and phrases she had been taught, and said:  
  
*"Um, hello. I am Usagi Tsukino. Who are you?"  
  
"Me? I'm Serena Tsukino, and I'm 14 years old! I fight evil with the Sailor Scouts and go to school at Crossroads Junior High."  
  
Usagi recalled hearing the phrase "Sailor Scouts" when she was in Beverly Hills. She supposed that the Sailor Scouts were an American team like the Sailor Senshi. And Serena was one of them.  
  
"Um, what senshi-er, scout-are you?"  
  
"I'm Sailormoon, of course, the defender of love and justice!"  
  
"Serena was Sailormoon too? But there can't be two Sailormoons!" Usagi thought. "Oh...so Serena is the Sailormoon in the first and third worlds I visited...so I guess that makes sense..."  
  
"Now let's get some grub!"  
  
Serena walked in, dragging a confused Usagi with her.  
***********************************************************************  
So, how did you like Chapter 5? Be sure to R&R on FF.net's review page, or send your comments, doinkiness included, to doinkchan@yahoo.com.  
*********************************************************************** 


	8. Chapter 6 Just how did all this happen,...

Worlds Collide  
by doink-chan  
email: doinkchan@yahoo.com  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 6: Just how did this all happen, anyway?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
A note from the doink:  
  
Sorry it took so long to update, but doinkies has been busy lately, with school and Japanese class and such and such! ^^ (My doink muses have also been pretty lazy lately...*glares at doink muses*) Thanks for the nice reviews on Chapter 5 of Worlds Collide.   
  
C-chan: When Usagi-chan goes to a different world (aka: dub), to her it seems as if the English- and German-speaking dub counterparts are speaking Japanese. Just a little slipup I made.   
  
Anyway, please enjoy Chapter 6 and leave your reviews on FF.net's review page. Of course, you can send your thoughts to doinkies at doinkchan@yahoo.com.  
  
Now, on with the fic!  
  
~doink-chan  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A hungry and tired Serena Tsukino peeked into Usagi's refrigerator, only to find...  
"JAPANESE FOOD????" Serena wailed in her whiny voice. "Where are the HAMBURGERS?!? Where are the POTATO CHIPS?!?"  
"Well, Serena-san, there's Pocky and rice crackers in the cupboard..."   
"BUT THOSE TASTE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD..."  
  
Only a few hours and Tsukino Usagi felt like throwing her English dub counterpart out of the house.  
  
Serena had appeared in front of her house a few hours ago, and she looked exactly like Usagi. Same blue eyes, same long odangoed blond hair...  
  
...except she spoke English and was even more annoying than Usagi ever could be.  
  
Kenji and Ikuko had reluctantly let Serena stay for the night, with the grounds that she would go back to where she came from the next day. Usagi vowed that she would try to be as polite and nice to Serena as she possibly could.  
  
In the meantime, she was going to find out why she had been zapped into three different worlds for no apparent reason.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mizuno Ami sighed. It had been what, 3 days, and there was still no sign of Usagi. She had tried everywhere: restaurants, her house, some stores, and Usagi's favorite manga shop. But there was no sign of her to be found.  
  
"Rei might know what's going on," she thought. "She might know why Usagi disappeared, she might have seen it in her fire one night..."  
  
Ami immediately went outside and caught a bus to the Hikawa Jinja.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rather than having to spend the whole day with her doinky "cousin", as Ikuko had requested Usagi call Serena, Usagi had decided to go to Motoki's arcade. Maybe she'd see some of the senshi there. They might know what was going on.   
  
Unfortunately, like a shadow, Serena insisted on going too.  
  
"Ooooh, I get to see ANDREW! Andrew, I love you!!!" Serena danced around Usagi's bedroom blowing a kiss to the sky.  
"Er, Serena-san, his name is *Furuhata Motoki*, not Andrew." Usagi gave a disapproving look to Serena.  
"Who's this Mah-too-key guy, You-soggy? His name is Andrew." Serena stuck out her tongue at Usagi.  
  
Usagi locked the door of her bedroom as soon as she came out, so that Serena wouldn't have to come along and embarrass her and her friends. She did that a lot.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ami had reached the Hikawa Jinja just in time, for Rei was sweeping the steps of the shrine. "Konnichiwa, Rei-chan," Ami said. "Er, did you see anything peculiar on the day Usagi disappeared? Something in the fire, perhaps?"  
"Well, I did see a strange blue light in the sky the day she disappeared. I was working outside in the garden that day. I recall wondering what that light was, but the fire didn't come up with any answers," Rei said. She frowned as she remembered. "I could ask Luna, though, or maybe Artemis, if Minako-chan stops by today...they might know about these things..."  
"I know Luna's been worried about Usagi," Ami said. "When I was looking for her, Luna was walking around her bedroom looking sad and muttering to herself...something about parallel universes..."  
"Do you think that there's some connection between parallel universes and Usagi's disappearance?" Rei asked. "After all, she might have been taken to one by that light! Maybe she's still there!"  
"Rei-chaaan, you're really silly sometimes!" Ami rolled her eyes. "But...maybe she did go to a parallel universe...I'll ask Luna tomorrow."  
**************************************************************************  
End of Chapter 6!  
  
I know this chapter was really short, but my doink muses really couldn't think of much to write...*gives a glare of doom™ to muses, who are wearing sorry faces smeared with chocolate* Anyway, please leave your reviews and send comments to doinkchan@yahoo.com. Until the next chapter, stay doinky!  
  
~doink-chan 


	9. Chapter 7 Luna Explains it All

Worlds Collide  
by doink-chan  
email: doinkchan@yahoo.com  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7: Luna Explains it All  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
A note from the doink:  
  
Sorry it took doinkies so long to update. I must be the laziest procrastinating fanfic-writing doink in the universe at this rate. Then again, I'm the ONLY fanfic-writing doink in the universe. ^^ Anyway, thankies for the reviews of Chapter 6.   
  
Also remember to R&R this chapter on FF.net's review board, and send your comments to doinkies at the email address above. While you're at it, also R&R my other Sailormoon story, Beating Hearts - just click on my name at the top.  
  
Thanks, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 7!  
  
~doink-chan  
------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, Luna, what exactly do parallel universes have to do with Usagi's disappearance?"  
  
Mizuno Ami was sitting in Usagi's bedroom talking to Luna the cat, who might know how and why Usagi disappeared. Ami's blue eyes had a questioning look. Even though she was considered to be a genius, and even though she went to cram school, Ami didn't know everything.   
  
And she certainly didn't know what had made Usagi disappear.  
  
Luna took a deep breath. She knew this was going to take a long time to explain.   
------------------------------------------------------------  
Usagi went inside Crown Game Center, hoping to see Motoki, or at least his sister. As always, she sat down to play the Sailor V game. That way, she could look around the arcade for Motoki without giving up her game.   
  
All of a sudden, she heard the door slam as someone rushed inside the arcade, stopping right by the Sailor V game. The person tapped Usagi's shoulder, and she turned around only to see that the someone was-  
  
"SERENA?!? What are you doing here? I thought I locked you in-"  
"Oh, I climbed out the window." Serena giggled to herself. "I just SOOO wanted to see Andrew, I hope he realizes I'm the foxiest femme around for him, and I'm SOOO going to marry him someday..."  
  
Usagi sighed to herself. Serena was just as annoying as those senshi she had met in Beverly Hills. But she had to be polite.  
  
"OK, Serena, why don't you sit down and play a game, there's some currency exchangers over there that will exchange your quarters and dollars for yen-"  
Serena shrieked. "I CAN'T PLAY THESE GAMES, THE INSTRUCTIONS ARE WRITTEN IN WEIRD SYMBOLS!!! WAAAAAH!!!" She burst into tears. Usagi sighed yet again. Apparently, Serena was even ditzier than *she* was.  
  
"Well, there are a few English-language games over in that corner. If you want, you can play the Sailor V game..."  
"The Sailor V game?? I *love* the Sailor V game!! Can I sit next to you, please please pleeeease???"  
Usagi grumbled to herself. This was going to be a long day...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ami, I think that some links to parallel universes malfunctioned on the day Usagi disappeared. I talked about it with Artemis the other day, and he thinks that these universes are much like our own, only the people have different names. The link that connects these universes together must have gone wrong somehow, and took Usagi to some of them," Luna said.  
"But how come the link malfunctioned? Could a youma or villain in one of the other worlds be doing this?" Ami asked.  
"I'm not sure. Artemis sensed some energy that felt like something from the Dark Kingdom on the spot Usagi stood on when she disappeared. Perhaps they are doing this...but why?" The crescent moon on Luna's forehead glowed in frustration.  
"I'll call Minako-chan and ask her to bring Artemis over to the Hikawa Jinja. He could tell Rei-chan about his findings," Ami said.  
"Yes, Rei-chan might know..."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAH, I CAN'T PLAY THE SAILOR V GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME, IT'S IN THOSE STUPID SYMBOLS AGAIN..."  
Usagi was getting sick and tired of Serena's whining. "Well, Serena, as I told you, there are English-language games in that corner over there. They probably have the Sailor V game in English."  
"BUT THEY DON'T HAAAAAAAAAVE IT, I CHECKED..." Serena burst into tears again. Just as Usagi was ready to stand up and throw her out the door, she noticed something strange.  
  
She saw someone that vastly reminded her of Makoto.  
  
But, that someone was in a wheelchair...  
  
"Oh, no, not the valley girls AGAIN..."  
  
Usagi collapsed in fear.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, how did you like Chapter 7? Remember to R&R on FF.net, and also R&R Beating Hearts, my other Sailormoon fic. Constructive criticism and positive comments are accepted, however if you post a review saying something like "ThIs fIc iZ st00pid iT suX0rz adn yu sould never right fics agian!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!", doinkies will only laugh and delete it. So be a good reviewer and don't send doinky reviews!  
  
As always, stay doinky! ~doink-chan 


	10. Chapter 8 Valley Girls and Dimension Po...

Worlds Collide

by doink-chan

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Valley Girls and Dimension Portals 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A note from the doink:

Hey, it's the Procrastinating Doink™! It's been a long time since doinkies last updated…but since then, doinkies has uploaded a new fic! It's called "Dreaming of You" and it's a Full Moon wo Sagashite songfic. If you like Full Moon and want to read a fic about it, please click on my name up above, and when doinkies' profile shows up, click on "Dreaming of You"! Don't forget to review it as well. Also R&R my other Sailormoon story, **Beating Hearts** (I wrote this one before I started Worlds Collide, which is why it's so different from my new fics…). 

Anyway, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review it on FF.net's review page!

~doink-chan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OWWWW!!!"

Lita's wheelchair had fallen on the ground, and she was still attached to it. As she yelled, she said "Could someone please, like, help get my, like, wheelchair back up????"

At that point, Usagi knew it was Lita Karo, the girl who looked like Makoto who she had met in Beverly Hills. Serena immediately ran to help her. "Lita, Lita!! Are you OK?????" Usagi sighed, and her blue eyes had a look of pain.

"Kuso…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the street where Usagi disappeared, Minako, Luna and Artemis stood looking puzzled, until they saw…

"Luna, did you notice the large dent in the street?" Artemis asked, his fur standing on end.

"Yes," Luna said. "I think that might be an entrance to a Dimension Portal!"

"What's a Dimension Portal?" Minako asked, looking at Luna. 

"A Dimension Portal is a portal that leads to a parallel universe," Artemis said. "This one leads to three: the DIC world, the German world and the Saban world…I think Usagi might have fallen in there and gone to all three of these worlds. We will have to see for ourselves."

Minako stared at Artemis with a surprised look on her face. "You mean…"

"Yes, that's right, we have to go into these universes. Maybe the Dark Kingdom could have left clues in them. We will have to find them and try to fix this mishap!" Luna declared.

And with that, they jumped into the portal…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who is THIS girl, Usagi? Serena? Do you know who she is?"

Usagi tried to think of a good excuse. 

"This is Lita…she's Mako-chan's, um, cousin from America…she came to visit Mako-chan…and she wanted to, um, meet me…"

Usagi's mom smiled, and said "OK!"

Usagi and Serena carried Lita's wheelchair to her room. It was heavy and bulky, and they had a hell of a time getting it up the stairs. Finally, it was placed in Usagi's room, while Usagi sat on her bed and panted from the heavy load.

  
"Um, Lita…how did you get to Tokyo?" she asked.

  
"Oh," Lita said. "I just, like, was, like, rolling myself out of, like, Serena's house, like, after that battle at the mall, like, and then there was this, like, hole! It sucked me up, like, and landed me here, like!"

Suddenly the phone rang, and Usagi went to pick it up.

"Moshi moshi? Ah, Minako-chan! Pleased to see you!…so there's a hole in the street…and you jumped into it…and you're in one of the worlds right now? What do they call you there?…Mina? I thought that was your nickname…Listen, there's this person called Lita who looks like Mako-chan but she's in a wheelchair…yes, a wheelchair…Um, I'll join you when I get the time…Bye…"  


Usagi hung up the phone and hurried to her room.

  
"Um, guys…I want you to come with me downtown…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter was kind of doinky, but we're getting to the good part soon! Please don't forget to R&R this chapter and send comments to doinkies at doinkchan@yahoo.com ! Stay doinky!

~doink-chan


End file.
